kou1isekaifandomcom-20200213-history
Phyllis Affairs Arc
Phyllis Affairs Arc is the 7th story arc of Kou 1 Desu Ga Isekai De Joushu Hajimemashita series and last story arc of Year Zero Saga. This arc illustrates Hiroto's relationship with Phyllis-Hybride's rival kingdom from the south. This arc contains three main stories as one: The first story illustrates Hiroto's struggles against distrustful ministers over a rumor that is orchestrated by Phyllis while befriending Raquel-the former princess to her fallen kingdom by the name Northern Phyllis Kingdom. The second story tells Hiroto's challenge where he has to deal with not only Phyllis and its champions such as Metis and Gardel, but also vampires' (Gezerkia's faction) sudden defection. The third and last story eventually ends with Hiroto's peace negotiations with Phyllis that meets strong opposition by House Lalente-a noble house who is strongly supported Northern Phyllis's resurrection; specifically the duo of Joachim (Raquel's little brother and also an exiled noble) and Countess Felkina do Lalente (a noblewoman whose mother was a noblewoman from the fallen Northern Phyllis Kingdom whilst her father, Count Lalente, died during the Phyllis Civil War). Prologue (Part 1) '(Fallen) Princess's Rejection to Salabria and Phyllis's Sinister Plot' In an unknown building at Emperia, Raquel is swimming at a pool until she hears a report from a female officer about of Galsh's letter of invitation to Salabria. Raquel, deeming Salabria as a place for "demons", replies to the female officer that she is not going to the place on her behest instead. Meanwhile, at Phyllis, Eesh is awaken from his slumber and hear Abrahim's report about Kyne's demand on waging a war against Hybride again in order to restore Phyllis's prestige. As the king still bitterly remembers his massive army's attempt to avenge their defeat, Abrahim suggests an idea of assassinating Hiroto and when Eesh wonders how it would work, the prime minister suggests on manipulating Hybride ministers' jealously against Hiroto since he is just a awl to a a pants. Plot (Part 1) 'Ministers' Distrust onto Hiroto' (To be added...) 'Gezerkia's Visit at Solum' (To be added...) 'Hiroto's First Meeting with Raquel' (To be added...) 'Torn Letter as Protest' (To be added...) 'Hagar's Attack by Phyllis' Part 1 The argument between Hiroto and Infilia is interrupted by a vampire who reports to Hiroto-whilst ignoring Infilia's questions-that 1,000 strong Hybride Army is heading for Hagar in less than 2 hours. As Alvy leaves and reports to the Elven Senior, Hiroto asks Valkyria to go to Hagar but she refuses as she is still bitter about Lujud's snide remarks about the vampires as "animals" to the point want to punch him by herself. Consequently, Hiroto refuses to rescue Hagar and the meeting is dismissed with him heading to his bedroom while ignoring Infilia's critiques for not helping his "fellow minister", much to Sōichirō's worry. Part 2 (to be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 (To be added...) Part 6 (To be added...) 'Lujud's Humiliation and Zoppo's Temptation for Ladies' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (to be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 (To be added...) Part 6 (To be added...) 'Hiroto's "Rebellion"' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (to be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 (To be added...) Part 6 (To be added...) 'Panopticus's Investigation For the Truth' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 Afterwards, Panopticus tells the guards not to tell anyone about this incident because he worries about Moldius's rash decision in response to Hiroto's "rebellion". He then returns to his room while thinking that these "gifts" from Phyllis were actually parts of Abrahim's schemes but Moldius, Finnath and Universtel have fallen to the trap due to their strong animosity against Hiroto-prompting him about an irony of him helping Hiroto behind the shadows. In order to expose Abrahim's scheme, Panopticus summons both Infilia and Delegelis find those who sang their praises for Hiroto. Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 (To be added...) Part 6 (To be added...) 'Attack Onto Terminus Castle' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 Somewhere at Salabria's vicinity, Raquel is traveling to Terminus Castle alongside Galsh and her bodyguards. On her way, she sees vampires flying at the skies and just as Galsh is explaining the vampires to the princess, her carriage suddenly stops midway. When Galsh investigates the commotion, he finds out that it's a weaken young mummy who is lying on the ground. Raquel, whilst being surrounded by her bodyguards, checks on the mummy and orders her guards to give him some water. As soon as the mummy awakens, Raquel asks his name only for her to hear him crying for his mother. Unable to watch the boy suffer, Raquel wants to bring him into her carriage despite Galsh suspects him as a "assassin"; for she claims that she mustn't abandon her pride of a noble as she can't call herself as one when she can't even save a child to the point want to go to her destination by herself if her guards still refuses to let the mummy join the trip. Therefore, the mummy joins Raquel and others to Terminus Castle. 'Negotiation Between Hiroto and Raquel' Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 (To be added...) Part 6 In spite of Hiroto's refusal to help Raquel out of the State Sheriff's limitations, Galsh suggests on ordering Curele to destroy Phyllis via assassinating Eesh at Babylos. Valkyria and Sōichiro angrily disapprove it with Hiroto enforcement by claiming that assassinating Eesh will not destroying Phyllis but ends up provoking its people for retaliation that will annihilate North Phyllis remnants instead; moreover, it will also raises the vampires' suspicions about a mission that is unrelated to them. Galsh continues to pressure Hiroto until Raquel eventually stops him as she understands Hiroto's rejection whiling claiming that her trip to Dominus Castle was a waste of her time. 'Phyllis's Attack onto Dominus Castle' Just as Raquel and her bodyguards are about to leave, a guards informs Hiroto about the arrival of Zoppo and 50 "Hagar Knights". When the soldier is about to greet them, however, Schut orders his men to barge into Hiroto's office and kill him, only for Phyllis soldiers to be distracted by Raquel's presence instead. Alvy, Carabella and other guards join Galsh and bodyguards in their fight against the invading enemy, while Hiroto and everyone (including Raquel) reluctantly leaving the guards behind and enter into the bedroom and barricade the door with beds. With Excelis's suspicions that the intruders are actually Phyllis assassins who disguised themselves as Hagar soldiers, Hiroto tells Valkyria and Curele to seek help which the vampires reluctantly relents and leave the castle. Their ordeal is not over, however, as the intruders are now trying to ram the barricade to the point forcing Hiroto and others to rush for the bathroom while Excelis locks the door and Raquel recalls her past trauma. As Valkyria and vampire airborne units arrive at the bathroom window, Hiroto sends Raquel off first but she hesitates due to her fear of heights only to grabbed by a vampire and put into the carriage instead. The intense flight causes Raquel to scream in panic while riding an Airborne Carriage but Hiroto calms her down by ensuring her that her enemies will not chase after them from that distance. As the duo reach Primaria Caste, both Hiroto and Raquel are greeted by Primaria guards who report the incoming reinforcements. Hiroto then explains the incident to guards and orders them to protect Raquel and forbid anyone but the elves from entering the castle, prompting Raquel to feel grateful for Hiroto's rescue. Back at Dominus Castle, only Alvy (and Carabella who escapes via a ladder) survives the skirmish until he confronts 3 Phyllis Knights as well as Schut and Zoppo. In his supposed last stand, Alvy is blown away by 3 knights that sends him flying out of the office's window and falls midair until 2 vampires (Bed and Radar) rescue him. Elsewhere, Curele and other vampires are flying towards Primaria Castle as fast as they can. Mimia and Sorceire are next to rendezvous with Excelis and Sōichiro but Sōichiro orders the women to escape first. Unfortunately, by the time Sōichirō is about to leave with Valkyria, 10 enemy soldiers are breaching the bathroom but Sōichiro urges Valkyria to fly away which she forcefully complies due to enemy's overwhelming numbers. As the result, Dominus Castle is overtaken and Sōichiro is captured as prisoner but, at the same time, the Phyllis Assassins are trapped inside the castle due to the roaming vampires from Salabria Vampire Alliance. 'Hiroto's Risky Bet to Save Sōichiro' At Primaria Castle, everyone are relieved to see Hiroto's safety until Valkyria sorrowfully tells everyone that Sōichiro was captured by the enemies. The news is so devastating that Hiroto cries for his (apparently) lost of his best friend, while Valkyria and Excelis blame themselves for Sōichiro's situation even though Zeldis and Astilis tell them not to do so. Curele is especially upset as she desperately wants to rescue Sōichiro but Zeldis stops her as he says that there is nothing they can do about it. Meanwhile, at Dominus Castle, Schut is frustrated by his miscalculation about Raquel's sudden appearance that enabled Hiroto's escape and berates his adjutant for Phyllis soldiers' confusion for a wrong target. Nevertheless, in order to kill Hiroto again without triggering the vampires, Schut sends a hostage letter to Primaria about exchanging Sōichiro with Hiroto. Back at Primaria Castle, just as Mimia is comforting Hiroto, a messenger send the letter and to everyone's surprise, according to the letter, Sōichiro is alive but Phyllis Assassins gave them an ultimatum to hand over Hiroto before sunrise or they will kill Sōichiro if they refuses to comply. Hearing the news not only worries both Astilis and Alvy, it also tempts Zeldis to kill the assassins only to be stopped by Excelis as she fears that it may got Hiroto killed instead. To save his friend, Hiroto volunteers himself for the exchange but eveyrone stops him because they don't want either Hiroto or Sōichiro to die. Thinking about his father's teaching, Hiroto finally thinks a risky idea and bet his life on it even if he doesn't know if it works. At Dominus Castle's executive room, Zoppo, who is traumatized by the sights of dead bodies that include Galsh and other Phyllis soldiers, tearfully realizes that he has been manipulated by Phyllis into assassinating Hiroto. When Schut enters the room, Zoppo begs him to spare his life as he willing to do anything for him only to be decapitated by Schut as the latter finds a despicable scum such as Zoppo as expandable. Meanwhile, Sōichiro overhears Zoppo's execution from beside the room but hoping Hiroto never agree to Phyllis's ludicrous deal, only for him to hear that somebody informs Schut that Hiroto had agree with the exchange. Back at Primaria Castle, Raquel witnesses everyone's preparation for hostage exchange along with Zeldis's and Excelis's sorrowful expression due to Hiroto's bold plan that will going to save his friend. As Mimia and Sorceire are helping him to making his preparations, Hiroto begins to recall Excelis' own protest against his ploy and being to wonder if his latest plan going to work. Mimia tells Hiroto that heavens will be at his side, much to Hiroto's relief as if he regains his usual self. At dawn, both sides arrive at Dominus Castle's Square for the hostage exchange where Hiroto orders his allies not to come near him. When the Phyllis guards brings out Sōichiro, the latter argues with his friend for his senseless sacrifice despite his crucial role to everybody. Just as the hostile exchange begins, however, Hiroto is shot by an arrow to his back (from Alvy who is inside the carriage) that stunned both Sōichirō and even Phyllis Knights. To Phyllis soldiers' surprise, however, Salabria Allied Forces are charging to the castle and through Zeldis's command, they slaughter all Phyllis assassins who is trying to escape including Schut. Sōichirō is so terrified to see Hiroto's apparent death that he laments and berates Hiroto for his-self sacrifice until he hears his friend's voice and the arrival of the vampire sisters. After hearing Hiroto's explanation about pretending dead in order to save him, Sōichiro is both angry about his friend's suicidal plan yet relief to see his friend alive. Epilogue (Part 1) 'Reaction to Hiroto's Narrow Escape' 3 days has passed since the incident, Babylos is descneded into chaos when vampires drop Phyllis generals' beheaded heads as their warning for their attempt on killing Hiroto. Eesh and Abrahim are so scarred by such display they shiver with fear and lament their another failure in ridding off HirotoSupposedly, Phyllis was planning on manipulating the distrust of Moldius and his ministers against Hiroto so they can assassinate him with ease. Little do they realize, however, even a mere attempt on killing him will ignite the vampires' wrath which backfired the plan entirely.. At Hybride, Raquel leaves Salabria a week laterand thinking about the previous event where she not only witnessed the vampires' prowess, but also Hiroto's true character especially his selflessnessRaquel recognizes Hiroto's caliber due to his connection to the vampires that slain 3 Phyllis generals to the point seeing him more dependable than even King Moldius himself who demoted the adolescent due to rumors about his alleged "rebellion"-something she deems impossible because he willing to sacrifice himself to save his friend whilst letting her on broad the basket when Terminus Castle was under attack. in rescuing both her and Sōichiro from danger. When she returns home, Raquel learns from her retainers about their protest against Hiroto behind her back and berates them for their incompetence; further reminds them that she would be dead if it wasn't for Hiroto's quick thinking and his relationship with the vampires. Meanwhile, 40 Phyllis spies gather at a nearby inn and plan on returning to Phyllis only to be killed by Delegelis. 'Hiroto the Margrave of Hybride' At Emperia, after hearing the news of Hiroto's near assassination, nearly everyoneKing Moldius is especially regrets about hearing the truth as he is too angry to listen to Sobrinus's advice until evidence are brought out to the table. Even after the revelation, he hesitates to apologize to Hiroto out of pride as a king whilst viewing Hiroto as a mere juvenile despite he himself was fooled by Phyllis's trickery in the first place. except Sobrinus are rendered speechless for they realize that the Diferente's "rebellion" was actually orchestrated by Abrahim's scheme through Lujud's conspiracy. Sobrinus not only sarcastically praises Finnath and Univestel for their "wise" decision to have Lujud "protecting" the boarders, he also implores Moldius to appoint Hiroto as the new Margrave of Hybride as an apology since he was innocent all along. Univestel initially disapproves this decision due to his skepticism against the vampires only to be berated by Sobrinus for not learning the lesson from this incident's aftermath. After mulling for a while, Moldius eventually decides to replace Lujud with Hiroto as Hybride's new Margrave and, under Sobrinus's suggestion, he also opt to visit Salabria with the archbishop. As Univestel storms off to the Elder Council, Panopticus reflects himself for secretly aiding Hiroto in clearing his name so he summons Infilia for her miscalculation about Hiroto. Infilia then comment her worries about Hiroto's caliber and assumes the Ibrid System may becoming her master's dangerous threat, only to be quite when she hears Panopticus's rhetorical question about Hybride's fates: Either as a ruined kingdom under his rule or a peaceful one without himAs much as he didn't like Hiroto, even Panopticus had to admit that without Hiroto's tactics, Hybride would be fallen to Phyllis's invasion and the consequences of the aftermath could be far more sinister than he anticipated.. On the next day, Moldius and Sobrinus visit Primaria and meets Hiroto and his allies. As his apology for misjudging the young Diferente that caused disastrous results, the king appoints Hiroto as Margrave of Hybride and guarantees that his position will never be affected within 5 years. As soon as Hiroto accepts Moldius's apology and become Hybride's youngest Margrave, everyone especially his allies are clapping their hands and congratulating the youngster for his new position. One week later, Hiroto and his allies are going to Neka for Darmur's the hot springs where Sōichirō is bating with Curele whilst Hiroto is enjoying his fun the 4 women (Valkyria, Mimia, Sorceire and Excelis) Prologue (Part 2) 'Metis the Female General of Phyllis Kingdom' Somewhere within Phyllis, to combat Hiroto and the vampires again, Babylos sends an emergency letter to a general named Metis not only their failed assassination plot onto Hiroto but also the death of the general that still haunts the capital. Plot (Part 2) 'Gezerkia's Attack onto Orsia ' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 Just as they are about to approach Chrissis Castle, Gezerkia and others stumbles upon a vampire-whom they recognize as one of Salabria's vampires-flying towards them and infomrs them that Hiroto has arrived at Chrissis Castle's gates and he was waiting for them afte he ordered the soliders to drop their weapons. Even so, Gezerkia vows not to be persuaded by Hiroto like their last encounter. Upon the arrival of the Red-Wing Vampires, Gezerkia ignores Hiroto's greeting and demands to see the castle lords until she meets Gundogan and hears his butler about their termination of Bermed Forest Reclamation for 2 years. Still, Gezerkia refuses to accept Hiroto's proposal until she reads both the official parchment and Zeldis's letter that both Zeldis and the elves (from Secondaria and Primaria) were against Orsia's forest reclamation out of their friendship with her. Hiroto then invites Gezerkia into the castle and when she meets the castle lords, she wants to kill them even though Hiroto tells her that they have resigned as their compensation for the forest reclamation while warns her the consequences of defying Margrave's orders. As Gezerkia still isn't convinced, Hiroto brings treasures and red wine barrels to her and claims these are from Moldius who thanked them for saving Hybride. Eventually, Gezerkia complies to Hiroto's proposal and spares the 3 castle lords and signing Hiroto's parchment, solidifying the Gezerkia Vampire Clan's alliance with Hiroto. As their celebration for Orsia's cancelling Bermed Forest Reclamation within 2 years, Gezerkia and her followers join Hiroto in a party. Part 7 (To be added...) Part 8 (To be added...) Part 9 (To be added...) 'Hybride's Margrave and Phyllis's General' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 (To be added...) Part 6 (To be added...) 'Massacre of Salabria Elven Ambassadors' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 (To be added...) Part 6 Unbeknownst to the vengeful guards, however, one elf escapes the massacre and using days of travel back to Secondaria. 'Hybride's Vengeance for Salabria Elves' The guards' "celebration" is short-lived, however, as Gardel is so mortified to learn the massacre of Salabria's elves' that he berates everyone and immediately report to Eesh about this incident. When Eesh and Abrahim interrogate the guards who were involved in the incident, on guard stands out and claims that Hybride elves were deserved to die as his vengeance for his family and comrades but Gardel angrily scolds the guards as disgraced fools for killing the wrong enemy. Fearing the elves' possible exodus from Phyllis, Gardel and Abrahim urges Eesh to apologize to Babylos elves and send the corpses back to Hybride, though the king angrily dismisses Gardel's suggestion as he deems apologizing means admitting Phyllis's shame. This causes Abrahim remains silent due to Eesh's stubbornness while Gardel angrily leaves as he will not going to care what will happened next. At Secondaria, Magnelis is worried about his nephew Horatius who hasn't return from Babylos until a surviving elf return to the castle. To the shock of Hiroto and his allies, the elf reports the deaths of Horatius, Lérruz and others by vengeful Babylos guards. This shocking news prompts Alvy to cry and vows retribution while Magnelis opts to cut off their trade with Phyllis, much to Sōichiro's fear as he worries that the war becomes inevitable. Whilst Zeldis leaves to report to Univestel about the incident, Hiroto guarantees Magnelis that he will bring justice to Secondaria elves by bringing the "hammer" onto Babylos whom he refers to Gezerkia. Magnelis is eternally grateful to Gezerkia as the latter tells the sad elf to leave everything to her. At Babylos, Metis is shocked to see 50 vampiresThe 50 vampires who attending Babylos comprises 40 Red-Wing Vampires (Gezerkia's Faction) and 10 Black-Wing Vampires (Possibly Zeldis Faction). flying above the skies and when she listens to Carabella's words about Hiroto's protest over the elves' murder by Babylos guards, she denies anything and demands evidence only to grit her teeth to hear Carabella's reply about a surviving eyewitness. The vampires then fly across Babylos and deliver parchments to every household (especially the elves), and then fly back to the skies and leave-not without Gezerkia's grim warning to Eesh about facing judgement fom Hiroto and the elves for murdering Horatius and others. The parchments, which consists records of murdered elves written by Hiroto and Magnelis, shaken not only elves at Babylos, but also Eesh as the king is so mortified that he is regret for not listening to Gardel's suggestion earlier. Abrahim, who read the the parchments to the king, worries that Hybride's desire for revenge will worsen Phyllis's crisis if they don't act soon. At Emperia, everyone is also shaken by the same parchment with Univestel proposes on sanctioning Phyllis and demand it's compensation and official apology. While Panopticus supports the sanction because of the crime of killing the elves, Finnath on the other hand against it instead as he deems it as exaggerated-until Univestel retorts for ignoring his kind's death and asks him what would he do if the enemies killed his daughter. Even so, Moldius remains hesitated as he regrets for turning a blind eye onto the elves' death but, after Panopticus reminds him that Eesh has killed the elves despite Hiroto's desire for peace, he opts to listen the ministers' discussion about Phyllis's compensations. Later, Panopticus remarks his anticipation to crush Phyllis. 'Talks Between Hybride and Phyllis' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 (To be added...) Part 6 (To be added...) Part 7 (To be added...) Part 8 (To be added...) Part 9 (To be added...) Part 10 (To be added...) Part 11 (To be added...) Part 12 (To be added...) Part 13 (To be added...) Part 14 (To be added...) Part 15 (To be added...) Part 16 (To be added...) Epilogue (Part 2) 'Hiroto the Key to Peace' Upon his return to Babylos, Abrahim reports the negotiation deal to Eesh and Luttius and both seemly satisfied by it. When Eesh asks Abrahim about Hiroto, the prime minister describes him as a great man whose capability is either equal to or surpasses Panopticus which makes him a key to the peace between Hybride and Phyllis. Meanwhile at Terchevel Castle, Metis reads the contract again and she reads that neither armies from both kingdom cross the river, she instead laughs and impressed by Hiroto tactics that outsmarted Phyllis and further anticipating their next encounter. At Emperia, Moldius is delighted to see the safe return of Panopticus and Univestel but when the 2 ministers leave the king's room, the Elven Elder reminds the Prime Minister that they remain rivals in spite of their agreement in negotiating with Phyllis. Panopticus then warns Univestel that he will be his enemy if the Elven Elder try to overthrow Hiroto, much to Univestel's silence and leaves. Prologue (Part 3) 'Felkina the Countess from Hybride' However, there is a noblewoman who is strongly disapproves the peace between Hybride and Phyllis and her name is Felkina, the Countess of Sigil and an ally to a fallen Northern Phyllis Kingdom due to her longtime acquaintance to Raquel and especially Joachim. In fact, Felkina is so furious to hear that Hiroto's doing was responsible for this peace between 2 kingdoms that she assumes that Moldius has "abandoned" Northern Phyllis remnants, implying that Hybride is cannot be trusted. So, she musters any noblemen available and meet Joachim for their next move by writing a letter to the fallen prince about Hybride's "betrayal" and the only way to revive Northern Phyllis Kingdom is through war. Plot (Part 3) 'Vampire Clans' Insurrection' (To be added...) 'Metis's Visit onto Salabria' Part 1 At Dominus Castle, everyone is busy preparing for Metis's visit upon Salabria with Valkyria and others stays behind while Hiroto and the Primaria Elves (Excelis and Astelis) heading to the harbor via a horse carriage. Few minutes later, Metis's ship arrives at the harbor and the general herself meets Hiroto and Primaria Elves (Excelis and Astelis), then orders her men to carry the malt given by Hiroto and follow the trio into the carriage that heading for Primaria. Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 'Vampire Clans' Insurrection' (To be added...) 'Defeats of Joachim and Felkina' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) 'Meeting Between 2 Enemies' Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 Part 7 The meeting begins at a small house with Metis and Alvy see 3 people (Felkina, Joachim and Hiroto) entering into the room and hear Felkina's insult to Hiroto for "shamelessly" ruining their plans. However, Hiroto calmly shrugs it off and calls both Felkina and Joachim out for carrying their unhealthy dogmatism of reviving Northern Phyllis Kingdom without even considering of its futureAccording to Hiroto, while he deems that Northern Phyllis Kingdom could gain it lands back from Phyllis with the help of Hybride Army, he views this new kingdom will meet its demise anyways since both Joachim and Felkina think only about the victory of their rebellion without considering the its future beyond that. To Hiroto and even Metis, even if Northern Phyllis Kingdom do win the war and regain its land, it is a fruitless battle because by the time of its reestablishment under the mismanagement of both Joachim and Felkina, these lands are too damaged to grow crops and it will causes famine across this "kingdom" which not only lead to endless suffering, such as farmers uprising and stagnation from progress, it also ironically repeating its history of being annexed by Phyllis again. and its dangerous consequences to Hybride Whilst Hybride may be a supporter to Northern Phyllis Kingdom by sheltering its former residents, it is still insufficient enough to pay for its food and military budgets which will resulting the kingdom's decline-something Felkina should've known since she is one of the kingdom's nobles and yet orchestrating .Making things even more ironic is that reviving the fallen kingdom will also declining Hybride's influence due to low taxes across the continent-something Felkina should've know since she is one of Hybride's noblewomen., PhyllisMake things worse is that Phyllis itself may be unable to pay the reparation fee to Northern Phyllis Kingdom. and to those who once lived there. Despite being humbled by Hiroto's rebuttal, Felkina remains defiant as she provokes Hiroto-who is going to leave Moldius to decide his punishment for both her and Joachim-by mocking him as a "nobody" without the vampires and he will hated by the Northern Phyllis eternally for it. That is until Raquel's appearance pacifies the tension as she not only scolds her brother for the trouble he caused for everyone, she also tells Felkina that Northern Phyllis remnants will comply to Hiroto regardless their dissatisfaction, silencing Felkina. With that, Metis thinks that Hiroto wins this negotiation. When everyone leave the house, Raquel and Hiroto stumble upon Metis which makes the fallen princess nervous. Through Hiroto's assurance, however, Raquel bravely apologize to Metis for Joachim's behavior and, when Metis kneels down and kisses her hand as her sign of respect, she begs the general not to kill her brother for she fears that it will deteriorate the relationship between Hybride and Phyllis. As Metis agrees with her request, Raquel bids her farewell and she is escorted by 4 elven guards to leave the castle. Feeling satisfied to see Raquel's true value, Metis then smiles at Hiroto as she is impressed by his caliber so she will holding some gifts and for seeing him as an intriguing person while planning to deliver him some gifts as her appreciation for arrangement to which Hiroto replies that he will anticipating her visit Hybride someday. When she leaves and sees the stars after the departure of both Hiroto and Alvy, Metis remarks that her journey to Salabria is not wasted since she is satisfied to learn valuable stuff along the way. Epilogue (Part 3) 'The Exiled Prince's Wish' Upon her return to Primaria Castle after her meeting with Hiroto and Metis, Raquel pities Joachim's fate that was resulted from his folly. Meanwhile, Joachim reflects his own recklessness Whilst persisting on reviving Northern Phyllis Kingdom for his people, his recent defeat makes him realized his naivete and regretted for not listening to Hiroto and Raquel. Felkina's both injuries and mistakes further enforced Joachim's remorse for his own action.while Felkina blames herself for their failure in reviving the Northern Phyllis Kingdom. When Joachim checks on Felkina's back wounds, the countess claims that her injury is nothing compared to his failure and blames herself for it. This prompts both Joachim and Felkina recall their memories about Northern Phyllis's past-specifically the moment they step onto Terminus River's sands, all the while worrying their fates. On the next day prior to Joachim's transfer, both he and Felkina reunite with Raquel where the latter berates her brother for his recklessness that caused Felkina's back injury. As his response to Raquel's question if he is still planing to fight in order to revive the Northern Phyllis Kingdom, Joachim tearfullyAccording to Raquel, a good king such as Joachim should not cry. explains that he could at least able to see Terminus River had he successfully revive his homeland. Raquel then hugs Joachim and tells him that as much as she missed the sands of Terminus River, she still thinks his action were reckless. At the same time, Raquel comforts Raquel was trying to comprehend Joachim's motivation in reviving Northern Phyllis Kingdom: Either her lack of presence in his life or due to his greed. Whichever the case, Raquel worries that Joachim will be executed for his treachery against Hybride.Felkina by telling her that she will prevent Joachim's execution no matter what, even if the chances are from slim to none. After setting Joachim off, Raquel sighs and recalls her bonds with her brother despite his flaws Despite his bravery, Joachim's flaw was his impulsiveness that often prompts him making rash decision-something Raquel couldn't stand. As much as she dislike his antics, however, she will not abandon him because she views him as her only sibling in her life. and she unwilling to see his execution. So she seeks Hiroto for his helpDue to Hiroto's vast influence over Hybride Kingdom, he is the only person Raquel can rely on so that Joachim's life will be pardoned. and grant her wish. Meanwhile, Joachim becomes increasingly paranoid when he confronts Hiroto and Salabria soldiers and being extorted to the Airborne Carriage against his will. Despite being accused by the fallen prince for trying to "kill" him before his arrival at Emperia, Hiroto replies that he just wants to take him to somewhere and he will tell him once they reach their destination, causing Joachim reluctantly relents and lamenting his supposed "demise". To Joachim's shock, however, the Airborne Carriages arrive at Terminus Riverbanks's sandy shoreline that once belonged to his former kingdom, and Hiroto tells him that it was Raquel's request to grant his longtime wish and urges him not to go too far. Steeping on the shoreline's sands reminds Joachim of his good times at North Phyllis Kingdom and shedding tears of joy. After taking some sands into a bottle, Joachim gives his ring and necklace to the vampires as his gift and apologizes to Hiroto for the trouble he has caused. When Felkina greets him minutes later, Joachim tells her that Hiroto and the vampires were actually granting his longtime wish. 'Separation of Joachim and Felkina' 10 days later, Joachim and Felkina meet Moldius who is disappointed at them for nearly deteriorating Hybride's diplomatic relationship with Phyllis. Rather than executing them, he spares them both but, in exchange of his mercy, Joachim will be imprisoned for a year and Felkina is prohibited from visiting him. Upon leaving the Throne Room, Panopticus sees this change of event intriguing because of Hiroto's accomplishment of stopping the duo's rampage without killing them. Outside Emperia, Felkina bids Joachim farewell and departs for Sigil. On her way home, she comments the prince's rare happiness due to Hiroto's mercy and in spite of her bitterness to see their thwarted plan, she has to repay the Diferente for Joachim's sake . 'Letter from Joachim and Metis to Terminus Castle' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Characters Story Impact *Throughout the entire arc itself, Phyllis tries and fails to subjugate Hiroto despite various tactics from Abrahim and even some of the top generals with the likes of Metis and Gardel. In fact, this further solidifying Hiroto's critical position as the key of peace for both Hybride and Phyllis since he as the few people who has the connection with the vampires. *Raquel is introduced as the refugee noblewoman who hails from the former North Phyllis Kingdom that was annexed by Eesh in his war to reunify both North and South Phyllis kingdoms as one. Initially belittling Salabria due to the vampires *The aftermath of Phyllis' first failure in assassinating Hiroto gives a profound effect for both Hybride and Phyllis. **With vampires roaming around Babylos's skies and drops the beheaded heads of Phyllis generals (who failed to kill Hiroto), Eesh and Abrahim are forced to send letter to Metis of Jugurtha for help. **Of all visitors from Emperia, only Raquel survives her ordeal whereas Galsh is perished in his skirmish against the Phyllis invaders with other bodyguards. At the same time, she learns Hiroto's true character as a selfless and benevolent person instead of the nasty rumor against him; prompting her to think Hiroto as more reliant than Moldius himself and even wishes to appoint him as her prime minister had the North Phyllis Kingdom still existed. This remark along solidifying Raquel as Hiroto's important ally in the future story arcs. **Moldius, who was once furious about Hiroto's "uprising", regrets his wrong judgement against Hiroto again since the last arc but this time putting Hybride in severe danger by entrusting Lujud-a nobleman who has connections with Phyllis due to his material lineage-to secure the boarder at Terminus River. Therefore, he has to replaces Lujud with Hiroto as the new Margrave of Hybride. ***However, besides Sobrinus and Panopticus, not all ministers/aristocrats willing fully acknowledge Hiroto: Univestel remains skeptical towards Hiroto and the vampires until the massacre of Secondaria's elves forces him to cooperate with the young Diferente, and he only acknowledges the boy due to the latter's future involvement at Noblesia. Finnath on the other hand refuses continues to antagonize Hiroto even as the series goes on where he willing to join other antagonist to smear the Diferente, even if it will consequently destroying Hybride's peace in the process. **Even though Panopticus still dislikes Hiroto since the last arc, he at least admits that without Hiroto Hybride will be ruined by other foreign kingdoms. **Hiroto himself becoming the Margrave of Hybride as not just his image's restoration, but also Moldius's own redemption for misjudging him from the last incident. *More Phyllis figures are revealed in this arc, with Metis, Gardel, Kyne and others as notable its' notable citizens. **Metis is introduced as one of Eesh's entrusted generals due to her beauty and intellect. *The subjugation of Joachim and Felkina has impacting both Hybride and Phyllis in a significant way. Whilst this somewhat solidifying the diplomatic relationship between Hybride and Phyllis, it also ending Joachim's uprising and his efforts in reviving his fallen kingdom. **Felkina is still bitter about their failure in reviving North Phyllis Kingdom but her sole reason to get along with Hiroto is because he spared Joachim and granted his longtime dream. Since then, Felkina has a largely one-sided hatred against Hiroto for refusing to help him until the following events (and aftermath) of the following arc prompts her to eventually reconcile with Hiroto and become one of his potential ally in the future. **Due to his amazing accomplishments that rescued Hybride in numerous occasions, Hiroto becomes a living legend throughout the continent but his reputation also makes a lot of enemies, especially those who are still skeptical about the Other Species (specifically the vampires). Trivia *This arc is by far the longest arc in the series that features at least 3 books chronicling Hiroto's initial rivalry and eventual reconciliation with Phyllis Kingdom. Notes References Navigation Category:Story Arc